inkidolsfandomcom-20200213-history
Kai'Za
"Til' the next time, keep winning in this city" Kai'Za 'is a fanmade male idol duo created by kimsangie. They host the news, announce the scenarios as well as the Splatfests and other news in Inkopolis City, the largest city so far in Inkopolis. The members of this duo are Ginger (JP- カリ/ Kari), a hybrid, and Daniel (JP -レイ/ Rei), an inkling. Appearance Ginger Ginger is a 22 years old, 1,65cm Hybrid. His hair is red, fading to coral at the tips, it also has small circular spots of an off-white color, although these can only be seen on the nights of Splatfests. His eyelashes are lilac, and his eyes are green while his pupils are dark green; Unlike the other idols, Ginger doesn't have "special" pupils with a different shape, the same goes for the pupils of his partner, Daniel. Although they are not normally seen, he has small coral eyebrows, with a beauty mark above his left eye. He wears a yellow piercing in his nose, and three silver tendrils in his left ear, just like his partner. He usually wears a cream-colored shirt with pastel red sleeves, accompanied by gray pants, and black boots; he also wears a black collar. This set of clothes, like Daniel's, was designed by Meleloa, Kai'Za's personal designer. The color of his ink is usually coral, although some rumors say that he has been seen using magenta ink. Daniel Daniel is a 20 years old, 1,76cm Inkling, of the species ''Loligo Reynaudii. ''He has long blue hair, fading to magenta at the tips, on the night of Splatfests it can be noticed that his hair emits a small light, that actually isn't produced by his hair; his hair it's just like a mirror, the lights near his hair are reflected in it. His eyelashes are in a tone of dark gray, and his eyes are brown, while his pupils are a darker brown. His eyebrows are blue, which are accompanied by a beauty mark above his right eye; also, his left eyebrow has a small cut. And like his partner, he wears three silver tendrils in his left ear, just that this time they are in a different order. He usually wears a cream-colored shirt with pastel blue sleeves, accompanied by gray pants, and black boots; He doesn't really like this set of clothes, because it reminds him of the stress that he has to go to at the time of any concert. The color of his ink is blue. History Daniel grew up in Inkopolis Coral, a small town near Inkopolis City. Daniel would soon move away from his parents to Inkopolis Square at the age of sixteen, months later he began working for Grizzco, and one day after leaving his job he met Ginger; Daniel saw him in the middle of the floor with some injuries, he helped him after knowing that de didn't understand the inkling language ''-luckily, Daniel knows the octarian language very well- ''from that moment on, they both began to live together, while Daniel taught Ginger the inkling language. Leaving that aside, they both became close friends, and decided to move to Inkopolis City after the Splatocalypse, determined to start a duo. Both of them have a passion for music, they usually compose their own lyrics together and play instruments composing their own melodies; Ginger remained a little quiet on this subject for a long period of time, but at the end he ended up cooperating with Daniel to create his own band, in which Daniel would play the piano and Ginger would sing, although, in the end Daniel started to sing a little too. After the events in ''Splatoon 2, the chaos ended with Inkopolis Square, unleashing a war between species that made the disappearance of the duo Off The Hook go unnoticed; Years after that, most cephalopods forgot what happened and took refuge in Inkopolis City, making this site bigger and bigger. Months later, a selection was made in which several bands could audition to become idols, audition in which Ginger was practically dragged there by Daniel. Despite being nervous they gave their best effort; At the end of the day the results of that audition were published, leaving Ginger and Daniel first, taking an opportunity to become idols. They didn't waste the opportunity and officially became the first male idols of Inkopolis, and the first duo of Inkopolis City, gaining fame hours after having released their album. Personalities Ginger Ginger is known for singing the highest and fastest notes of his songs, but on the contrary, his voice is low and he hardly likes to speak; When he gets nervous, he speaks very fast and sometimes raises his tone a little, something that happens rarely. He likes to wear expensive clothes or something that is designed exclusively for him, usually judges some people by his appearance and even if they insist on talking to him, he will simply ignore them by turning their backs on them or walking on other way; He is usually very stubborn about his decisions and likes to be the one who makes the rules. When he is close to fans his personality changes, giving them the best of his smiles and even speaks to them with tenderness; He wouldn't like that his fans started to speak bad of him. He treats Daniel like a younger brother, always takes care of him and does everything possible so that something bad doesn't happen to him, he is always aware of him and what he says, he talks a lot with him and spends most of his time joking about the weird expressions Daniel makes. He practices violin since his childhood, something only he and Daniel know. In none of his songs has he dared to play the violin for fear that the public will not like it, yet, there is a rumor that says that Ginger has an online alter ego in which he has a blog where there are several videos of him playing the violin. This rumor began when in one of the videos that the blog had, everyone could see photos of Daniel and Ginger together on a background wall, photos that were never made public; the video was deleted hours later. It is publicly known that he is a killing machine in turf war, this made some brands try to collaborate with him to make a set of weapons, which he flatly refused with the excuse that he didn't have time for nonsenses like that. Daniel Daniel is an inkling who likes to have a low profile, always wearing black clothes and boots of the same color, maybe some other cap that slightly covers his face. Contrary to what some people think, he is a very calm and shy person, something that few of his fans notice, because he always feels lively and cheerful in the news of Inkopolis, being the one who talks the most between Kai'Za. He was recognized by artists years before he started his band with Ginger; he composed songs since his childhood and knows how to play the piano very well, he even considered making his own blog about small lessons on how to play the piano, however his nerves consumed him and he never carried out his project. He likes to talk with fans to know their opinions, he always behaves in a shy way as soon as he starts talking to them but then he starts talking more. In comparison to Ginger, his personality almost never changes, he always stays calm and little altered, he likes to solve problems and help others. He is a clumsy person, he usually forgets most things and stumbles on a stone, he gets easily distracted and forgets his priorities, getting confused almost daily. He treats Ginger like a friend who he met in his childhood, he almost always tells him about any problem he has and does his best to make him laugh; He spends most of his time with him enough to help him compose songs and then talk about any nonsense. Some time ago, he was involved in a controversy due to a rumor that commented that he had been in a romantic relationship with a singer of a known band, Ginger denied those comments weeks later, however, the fans were more than sure about the existence about that relationship. Daniel doesn't usually go to play in turf wars normally, however he has confessed in some interview that enjoys ranked battles, because he focuses more on a single objective; It isn't usually very specific in the weapon that he prefers, but Meleloa said once that he likes splatlings a lot. Music Official Art Kai'Za Presentation.png Kai'Za Album Cover.png Was that there before .png Eyes WITH signatuRe.png Trivia * Ginger's real name is Gabriel, however, Daniel doesn't know it. * Ginger sometimes calls Daniel "Dan." * Meleloa's name derives from the word meleagris, ''part of the scientific name of the Cannonball Jellyfish. * Ginger's Octoling specie is ''Callistoctopus Macropus. * After finishing the story mode for Splatoon 3, ''the news will not be presented by Kai'Za; the player can see Daniel a couple of times in the City. ''This doesn't mean that something bad could happend, right? ''More information cooming soon, after the Story mode has been published the page will have a lot of new information about the idols, Stay Fresh.'Category:Characters __NOEDITSECTION__